PM35
"Sarai's Uncool Mischief!" (サライのイケないイタズラ！; Sarai no Ikenai Itazura) is the 35th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 137th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Sarai has opened the "Ikenai Box", and the uncool power has spread out across the world! Because of it, a lot of Ikenai dolls have been created from that power! The doll Ikenaiers will do something bad across the entire city!! With the Ikenai Box opened, dolls and stuffed animals all over town turn into Ikenaiers like Sarai. They do bad things such as littering lots of banana peels, causing people to slip. Phantomi Diamond uses Phantomi Trick to turn a stuffed rabbit back to normal but the other dolls run away. Phantomi Spade tries to make a commercial to find a stuffed momonga's owner, but Phandy says she can't give away the address. Phantomi Diamond returns and says she was able to find all of her dolls' owners. Phantomi Spade asks Phandy if there's a way to return all the dolls back to normal at once. After Phantomi Clover returns with a heavy stuffed panda, he answers that there isn't a way. Phantomi Heart is chasing after a super hero action figure. For some reason, it's an adult. SakaSama offers Sarai a reward so she wants to go to school like a 5th grader. Detective Abekobe tells her she can't because she's a doll. Chief Gyanne says she's cute "like a doll" to reassure her and suggests she asks for a better reward, something she really wants. She remembers Phantomi Heart and what she really wants is friends. SakaSama tells her to become friends with the Ikenaier dolls, since she's a doll. The Reverse Police reassure her again and tell her to play with Phantomirage. Phantomi Heart notices that the action figure still acts like a hero. He tries to think like an Ikenaier and does a Reverse Transformation to hide among veggies. She uses the Kiroku key (record) to play a recording of the transformation. An interactive game starts and one of the veggies poses like a hero. Before she can use Phantomi Trick, Sarai arrives and turns him into a Mega-Ikenaier. He says she can't win alone, but she says she's not alone and uses kizuna style to save him. Sarai puts the action figure in the Ikenai Box, now a toy box. Phantomi Heart asks why she opened the box, since the dolls are causing trouble. When she realizes Sarai was doing it for her papa, she understands. She also likes doing things for her parents, but she's not their doll. Sarai says she isn't a doll either, but she's scared of what her papa would think if she stopped doing bad things. Heart says she'll face papa together because friends aren't just about fun, they overcome tough times together. They agree to become friends and stop doing bad things, but SakaSama was listening from a portal inside the Ikenai Box. He introduces himself and reminds her that she's a doll. She remembers, and becomes Dark Sarai. * With the Ikenai Box opened, dolls and stuffed animals all over town turn into Ikenaiers like Sarai. * Sarai remembers that she is a doll left in the trash by her owner, a 5th grader. * Since she's a doll, she thinks that she no longer needs friends or a papa. * She becomes Dark Sarai, a dark 5th grader. * Kokomi still wants to become friends. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne # Sarai # SakaSama Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Phantomirage Episodes